To Make You Feel My Love
by scrappymommyof3
Summary: What should have happened after Brody. I do not own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok new story. This one picks up middle of season 4 after Finn leaves MK and beats the crap out of Brody. From there I am changing things so this first scene would be right after Finn beats up Brody. I will tell you that a good portion of what happened in season 4 will happen but there are a few changes I have made. I am also going to say that in this story Finn doesn't die. There will be a few things that I disliked about season 4 and 5 (so far) that will be re-written.**

Finn emerged from the wrecked hotel room. Santana was waiting for him down the hall. She already knew from all of the noise that Finn had given Brody what was coming to him. Finn had a look on his face that was pure fury.

"So did you take care of donkey face?" Santana asked

"I told him to stay away from my future wife. If fancy feet knows what's good for him he'll steer clear of Rachel." Finn said deadpan serious.

"Whoa that's some powerful stuff Finnocence. But I knew that you were the one to take care of it that's why I called." Santana said.

"Yeah now I need your help, I need you to keep Rachel from finding out for a few days that I am here. I need to take care of some things here before she knows I'm here. Watch her and if Brody comes anywhere near her, call me. I've got a hotel room and I just have to do a few things before I see Rachel. Can you do that for me?" Finn asked.

"Of course, you know as much as I hate to admit it Rachel and Kurt are family to me. I didn't realize until I got here how much I missed them both. I'd protect them both." Santana said.

"Good. Now if everything goes like I want it to I'll be there to see Rachel soon. Just don't tell her anything until I see her." Finn said

"So what is your plan? I mean I know you're up to something, you have that gassy baby look." Santana said.

"I don't want to jinx it, just know that if everything goes the way I want it to you're going to be seeing a lot more of me." Finn said

With that they went different ways, Santana went back to the apartment and Finn headed to the cheap hotel he had a room at. He didn't want to tell Santana his whole plan because if it didn't work out he didn't want her spilling it to Rachel and having her feel sorry for him. It had been a crazy day. He couldn't go back to McKinley and had just had a weird sort of musical fight with Mr. Shue. Oddly enough it was Marley who had finally pointed him in the direction he'd been looking for for a year, he was going to be a teacher. He could have gone to school back home and worked at the tire shop but he knew since the last time he'd been with Rachel that more than anything he had to be where she was. So he had called a couple of colleges in New York City to see what his chances are and in a folder he had his high school transcripts, his scores from the ASVAB test he'd taken when he went in the army and the SAT test his mother had made him take last year even. He had an appointment to talk to the admissions people at Bank Street College of Education. Finn Hudson was going to be a teacher. He was going to get into that school and then he was going to work his way back into Rachel's life.

The next morning Finn went to his meeting. The admissions team thought he had potential and told him he could start that week. He would just have to make up some assignments in some classes. He was elated. He had a focus finally. He wanted to call Rachel but he decided in the end to send Santana a text message.

"Hey, step one complete. Can you make sure Rachel is home tonight?-Finn"

His phone buzzed.

"No problem, she's down in the dumps over donkey face moving out without saying a word. He came today while she was in class and didn't tell her anything. She's not taking it well. I don't know how long I can keep the truth from her. I want her to just get over him already.-San"

"I'll be there about dinner time. Tell them you ordered dinner. I'll see you then.-Finn"

The next step of his plan was easy. He went to the hotel and changed into a nice suit, Rachel deserved a well dressed man. Then he ordered a couple of pizzas, a vegan one for Rachel and then a couple of others for Kurt, Santana and himself. He sure hoped pizza in New York City was better than Lima pizza. On his way to the pizza place he stopped at a florist and bought Rachel a huge bouquet of flowers, not roses but mixed flowers. With any luck seeing him at the door would make her forget Brody. Promptly at 5:30 he arrived at the loft. He could hear Rachel inside wondering aloud to Santana and Kurt why Brody wouldn't return her calls. Classic Rachel, she was analyzing it to figure out what went wrong. He knocked at the door.

"Finally that must be the food I ordered!" Santana said a little too dramatically.

"Yeah what did you order anyway?" Kurt said

"Oh don't worry Kurt, I know what you like. Rachel get the door, I need to go get cash for the delivery boy." Santana said. Finn could almost see the mischievous look on Santana's face.

"Fine. But hurry up, I don't think I'm that hungry." Rachel said as she slid the door open.

Rachel was dumbstruck at the sight waiting for her on the other side of the door. There was Finn wearing a nice suit and tie, holding a huge bouquet of flowers and three pizzas!

"Finn, wh-what are you doing here?!" The miserable look melted off her face and she instantly lit up seeing Finn. Kurt rushed over and took the flowers and pizzas from him so that Rachel wouldn't crush them as she crushed Finn into her arms. Finn winked at Kurt, he could tell that Santana had told Kurt but that was ok.

Finn pulled back from Rachel and looked down at her, "I'm moving in of course."

"Way to pull a Santana Finn, where on earth do you think you're going to sleep?" Kurt asked.

"Well I figured that if nothing else you might be able to make room for me little brother." Finn said. He didn't want to assume that he would be in Rachel's room right away, they had a ways to go before they would be at that point. But he looked at Rachel anyhow.

"Well of course we'll make room for you." Rachel had almost thought that he would want to share her room, which in her mind was where he belonged but she didn't want to push him there either.

"Well for tonight I am afraid you'll have to take the sofa. Not enough beds in my room at the moment but maybe we can get a roll away until we find something more suitable." Kurt said.

They all enjoyed the pizza and after Kurt went to bed and Santana went to work he was left alone with Rachel. She had popped in a dvd of "Funny Girl" so that she could study how Barbara Streisand played Fanny Brice. There was a revival starting and Rachel of course wanted to be Fanny. A few minutes in she hit pause and turned to Finn.

"So what's next Finn? I mean we were at this point the last time you were here. What are you going to do now?" Rachel asked

"Well I found some direction. A new direction you might say. I loved taking Mr. Shue's place at the school and leading the glee club it just felt so right to be there. After my big sing-off with Mr. Shue-it was pretty cool I wish you'd seen it-I was talking to Marley, one of the new girls, and she pretty much asked me the same thing. It was then that I came to the conclusion that I want to be a teacher like Mr. Shue. To do that I need to go to school. So I sat down and looked at colleges and found out there is one right here in the city, the Bank Street College of Education. And it was about the time I found that school and was booking a flight to New York when I got a call from Santana-"Finn started.

"Wait, so Santana asked you to come?" Rachel asked confused.

"Well this is where it gets kind of complicated. I need you to listen to what I'm going to tell you and please, please don't think badly of me. Santana called me because she dug up some dirt on Brody," Finn could see Rachel starting to get angry "now ease up no crazy Rachel ok? Anyway she called to tell me what she found out. Rachel I know this is going to be hard to hear but Brody is a male escort, women pay him for sex. So I was furious, all I could see in my mind was him playing you and keeping what he really was doing for money from you and I knew he was living here with you and I was just so ANGRY. I told Santana to book him and have him meet her in a room where she would confront him with this. Santana met me at the airport and we went to the hotel, I hid in the bathroom while she confronted him and then when she told him there was someone else he was going to have to answer to I came out and, well I'm not exactly proud to say this but I pretty much trashed the room and messed his face up."

Rachel sat stunned, on the one hand she was mad at Finn for doing that because she hated violence but on the other hand she was proud of him for defending her honor knowing that she wouldn't be ok with dating a man who was sleeping with other women for money. She thought very carefully and decided she wasn't mad at Finn who was staring down at his hands wondering what her next move would be. She moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. You could see what he was and I couldn't and like always you came to my defense." Rachel said

"Now Rach that doesn't mean I think we're getting back together or anything. I know that we have a kind of complicated past and you've got your dreams and now I have mine-"Finn said

"No, this doesn't change anything Finn. I've known since the first time that we kissed that I was head over heels in love with you and that has never gone away. I do still love you. But I agree that it doesn't mean we're getting back together. What it does mean is that we need to really see if this works for us. But I suppose that all depends on if you get into that school and then we can take it from there. Maybe take a step back and see where things lead us if we're in the same city again." Rachel said.

"Oh I got in. You're looking at a college man." Finn said with that goofy half grin of his.

Rachel's face exploded into a huge grin. This meant that the man she loved was going to be here with her in New York! She couldn't have dreamed it any better than this.

"So maybe instead of keeping the couch warm tonight you'd like to maybe spend the night in my room? We don't have to do anything, just be close to each other?" Rachel suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that. But just sleep, I'm exhausted. And in the morning I have to go get my stuff from the hotel. And I have to call my mom and Burt, I kind of left with no real explanation, just packed a bag and came here. I should probably have them sell my truck so I have some money and I need to find a part time job, I mean I have some money saved up, my mom has been putting away half of my dad's social security for years. She got social security payments from the time he died until I turned 18, it's something they do when a parent dies and leaves behind a kid. And I get financial aide for school and my mom and Burt said they would help but I don't want them doing it all, it's going to be tough on them with two kids in college so I want to help out." Finn said.

"Then it's settled. Let's watch Funny Girl and then go to bed." Rachel said.

They watched the movie and then went and cuddled up in Rachel's bed. And slept. When Santana came home she saw that Finn wasn't on the couch and peeked into Rachel's room, saw the two of them cuddled up and smiled.

"One down. Now to get Kurt and Blaine back together." She thought to herself as she made her way to her room and bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so the first chapter was my take on the NYC gang in the "Guilty Pleasures" which was episode 4.17. So this chapter is "Shooting Star" which didn't feature anyone in NYC. My take is going to be different and very light on dialog. We will see the NYC crew in my version but I was kind of disgusted with what happened in this episode and felt that they could have done a much better job with the story so I'm going to do my best to show what I would have done differently. Look for the "Lima" and "NYC" to keep up with this one. I left the fluff about the "asteroid" out because I felt it just didn't do any justice to the seriousness of the story. But I felt that Will finding Beiste a match with Ken Tenaca was worth a mention so I left that in**.

Lima

It is the beginning of a new school day. We see all of the students entering MK. Sam and Blaine are by the lockers.

"So last night I had a long talk with Burt. Finn took off kind of suddenly, turns out Santana called him about some douchebag that has been playing Rachel and he took off to New York to take care of him. While he was there he found a new direction for himself, enrolled in Bank Street College of Education which is there in New York and moved in with Kurt, Santana and Rachel. So Burt offered me Finn's position at the tire shop and I'm glad to take it. They've been great to me since I came back to Lima and it's nice to be able to contribute." Sam said

"Yeah Kurt told me Finn was in New York but that was about all. We're talking but it seems like there is still a wall. I guess we will just have to keep working through it." Blaine said.

"Hey guys!" Brittany said brightly as she came up.

"Hey yourself!" Sam grinned.

"So Mr. Shue wants to go over some regionals songs with us and asked me to spread the word. I'm going to find Tina and look for the rest, if you see any of them tell them to go to the choir room." Brittany said and bounced off.

(In the locker room)

"Whoa, Shannon what's all this?" Will asked as he walked in. Beiste had a full candlelit meal set out.

"Sit." Beiste said "So, Will you're special to me, you were the first man who ever kissed me and last year you helped me out of a relationship. I figured right now we're both single and maybe we should give us a try." Beiste said.

"Shannon, I don't want to hurt you but Emma and I are back together. We've been working out our problems." Will said gently.

"Oh well, you know I always seem to be the last one to know. But I'm happy for you Will, you and Emma. I just feel like no one is ever going to love me." Beiste said.

(Sue's office)

"Morning Becky, what's got you all wound up this morning, you seem a little down." Sue says.

"Coach I'm worried, I don't want to leave high school, I don't want to graduate. I'm happy here and I don't want to leave!" Becky wails

"Awww Becky don't you worry about anything you are going to be going on to bigger and brighter things." Sue tries to console her.

At this point Becky takes the gun out of her backpack and holds it in her hands. Sue immediately becomes concerned.

"Now Becky where did you get that? You better just give that to me-"Sue starts

"Coach this is my parents gun and I brought it with me because I want to convince you and everyone to let me stay here at school where I am happy." Becky is crying as she holds the gun.

"Now Becky calm down why don't you give me that and we'll talk some more, you can stay here with me as long as you need to." Sue is concerned but she's standing in front of Becky now knowing she needs to get the gun from the young woman.

.

As Becky is sitting there it seems she is going to give the gun to Sue but then she cocks the gun and holds it as if she doesn't know what she will do next.

"Coach if I can't stay here..." Becky is sobbing and it appears she is going to put the gun to her own head.

Sue makes a decision to try to take the gun as she is trying to get it from Becky it goes off and Sue is hit in the leg. She screams out in pain.

Meanwhile all of the students in the school have heard the gunshot and are scrambling. We see Brittany and several others duck into a girls room and the rest of the New Directions members are diving into the choir room with Will and Beiste who came running when they heard the shots.

"Everyone get down and be as quiet as you can." Will commands.

Marley and the others are huddled together, Sam is getting Artie out of his chair to put him with everyone else behind the piano.

Will goes over to Beiste who is shaking.

"You see Will, this is serious we may never live past today and I may never find someone to love me." Beiste says

"Relax, you will find someone, we are going to live, we have to stay positive for these kids." Will says

After a little while Will instructs the kids to get on their phones and start texting, not to tell anyone exactly where they are at in the school but that they are there and there have been shots fired in the school. They all get their phones out and start sending texts.

"I'm texting my parents. Who are you texting?" Sam says to Blaine.

"Kurt. I need to tell him how I feel." Blaine says.

Once he is finished texting Sam realizes Brittany isn't there.

"Mr. Shue where is Brittany? I have to find her!" Sam is worried.

"No Sam you have to stay here!" Will commands

Just then we hear a second shot.

In Sue's office Becky has just realized that she shot Sue while they fought over the gun and has dropped it, causing it to go off a second time.

NYC:

Kurt is at NYADA having just come out of a class when his phone buzzes. He joins Rachel on a bench where she is waiting for dance class.

"What's going on?" Rachel asks

"I just got a text from Blaine. He says there's been a shooting at McKinley and that he loves me." Kurt is white.

Rachel takes out her phone and texts Finn who is in classes at his college. "Blaine just texted Kurt, he said there's been a shooting at McKinley!" she types.

A few seconds later her phone buzzes "I know, I just got a text from Mr. Shue saying that there were gunshots in the school and he wanted me to know he forgives me for kissing Miss Pillsbury. This is crazy." The text from Finn says.

"Kurt maybe we should go back to the loft." Rachel suggests.

"But you have dance class." Kurt says

"I'll skip it. Ms July will be mad but it's ok." Rachel responds

"Ok I think we should all be there in case something happens." Kurt says and picks up his bag.

Kurt and Rachel head back to the loft, Rachel sends a text to Finn letting him know where they will be, he responds that as soon as his class is over he will join them. Luckily he is at his last class of the day.

Lima:

"Becky, it's going to be ok, I'm just shot in the leg but I need you to stay calm for me." Sue says

"Coach I'm so sorry!" Becky wails

Meanwhile Will has slipped out of the choir room and finds Brittany and the others in the girls room and takes them back to the choir room. Every now and then they hear people running and doors slamming that make them all jump thinking there have been more shots.

At that same point the police are closing in on Sue's office and find Sue, injured on the floor with Becky crying. Sue explains to them that Becky didn't mean it but they still take Becky into custody.

"I won't let you arrest her for this, it was an accident she was giving me the gun when it went off!" Sue shouts

"Ms Sylvester try not to worry, we're going to take care of everything." An officer assures her.

"Now I am serious here, that girl did nothing wrong! She didn't mean to hurt anyone! She's just a confused girl!" Sue shouts.

As they are taking Sue out the police are evacuating the kids in the choir room. A distraught Tina is outside with Figgins telling him she has to know that they are ok as they all come out and join her. Everyone is shaken but ok.

NYC:

Finn comes in and joins Kurt, Rachel and Santana.

"Is it over?" Finn asks

"Yes, I just got a text from Blaine saying they are all out and safe." Kurt says but he's still shaken.

"Sue was shot." Rachel says.

"Oh no." Finn says. Although he and Sue weren't on good terms he never wanted anything bad to happen to her.

"She's ok, she was hit in the leg and she's at the hospital. Becky Jackson brought a gun to school. The news stations are having a hayday with it saying that yet another mentally challenged young person has gone in and fired shots in a school." Santana says.

"Becky-I just can't see her doing something like that!" Finn says.

"None of us can Finn. That's what makes it so crazy." Rachel says leaning into him.

Pan to the television where a national news report is going over the details. "A young girl with down's syndrome took a gun into school here at McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio today. Police are saying that her motives are unclear at this time but that National Cheerleading champion coach, Sue Sylvester, was the only one injured. Sylvester is in stable condition at a local hospital. Stay tuned for further details."

Lima:

Sue has called a press conference in her hospital room.

"All of this has been blown out of proportion. Becky Jackson did not realize the severity of her actions when she brought that gun to school today. She didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. She is just a scared girl who is facing some big changes in her life now that she is graduating high school. She shouldn't be punished for her actions." Sue says seriously into the camera.

A few days later they are all back at school. Sue is on crutches but there as well. Becky has been suspended for her actions and is under the care of a counselor to help her through the events. Even though it is a very serious situation even law enforcement can see that bringing a mentally challenged girl like her up on charges won't do any good.

Will and Beiste are in the choir room. Will is showing Beiste an online dating profile he has set up for her.

"See this is a start to finding you the person you need in your life." Will says.

"Kind of odd, I never thought of this online dating stuff, do you think it will work?" Beiste asks

"Well it has already found you one match, his name is Ken Tenaca and he lives right here in Ohio. I actually know him. He used to be the football coach here. I think you might hit it off." Will says.

"Well I guess it's worth a shot." Beiste says.

NYC:

Kurt puts dinner out on the table, having been the one doing the cooking. It kept him busy and it kept him from calling Blaine. He wanted to but he didn't want to do it while they were all emotional.

"Hey little bro that smells great." Finn looks up from the textbooks that he has been studying. Some of his classes were easy but there were hard ones too.

"Well I do my best, as the only person living here that knows their way around the kitchen." Kurt smirked.

"Hey now I can burn things, that's something!" Rachel said.

"So, I see that things are back to normal in Finchel land." Kurt said quietly to Rachel as Finn went back to studying.

"Well, not completely normal. I mean it isn't like we stepped back to where we were before I left Lima. We're just giving it another shot. It was crazy when he showed up here a few months ago, he had no direction, he didn't know what he wanted to do and instead of being supportive and giving him some space I pushed him away. And I spent every second of our time apart wishing I hadn't. Even when I was with Brody. I mean that's why I ended up in a hotel room with him the night of Mr. Shue's wedding. I wanted him more." Rachel said quietly.

"Yeah I think that's how I'm feeling about Blaine. Unfortunately it's more complicated for us. He cheated on me and I don't know if I can get over that. I'm trying, I mean I couldn't resist him at the wedding and like you I ended up in a room with him. The only difference is that you and Finn are in the same city and you can work things out. Blaine and I aren't and it's hard." Kurt said.

"Ok you two that's enough secret sharing, can we eat already?" Santana asked.

"Yes, I am so ready for a break from that textbook. You guys should be happy you don't have to take classes like biology. That course alone is killing me." Finn said.

"Don't worry Finn, we're all going to help you. You're going to make an excellent teacher." Kurt said.

"Yeah, you're going to be the best because you have had the best role model. Mr Shue." Rachel said.

"Yeah I'm really relieved that he finally forgave me. I just wish it hadn't taken a shooting at the school to do it." Finn said.

And with that the four sat down to dinner. It had been a long couple of days.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Thank you so much for all of the reviews. I am finding it so much easier to write this one than my other one right now, the other one I like how it's coming along but it is set after Finn's death and that makes it hard to write too much on that one. This one I am going back and basically changing the storylines to fit my vision. This chapter is set in Cory's last appearance, "Sweet Dreams" Season 4 episode 19. There will be more NYC stuff than Lima, I like writing for the Lima crew but the NYC group are more interesting to me and frankly this episode was full of fluff with Sam's "twin" thing and all. So there will be some Lima but not much.**

NYC:

Rachel is trying on her "Barbara" look for her audition.

"Well hello beautiful." Rachel said to herself in the mirror.

"Hello beautiful." Finn said watching her from the bed. He was getting dressed for school. Rachel turned and smiled at him.

"This is the role I was born to play, it's my dream role." Rachel said taking off the hat.

"You're going to do great." Finn smiled

"Yes but I can't figure out what to sing. I mean there's always Don't Rain On My Parade or My Man I can do both of those." Rachel said.

"You nail both of those, well except last year when you choked on Don't Rain On My Parade." Finn teased and Rachel threw the hat at him.

"What do you think I should sing?" She asked

"Something that really means something to you. Something that brings you a good feeling and makes you happy." Finn said thoughtfully.

"Hmm I may just have to slip into the vocal studio today and work on a couple of songs." Rachel said

"Whatever you decide to do you will do amazing. I just wish you would let me go with you." Finn said

"No, the last time I auditioned and you were in the room I choked and although I love you and I know it wasn't you-it was the pressure of the whole NYADA thing-I am still an artist and have some superstitions." Rachel said

Finn pouted but he knew that he had to respect her request that he not be there.

Lima:

Will is looking at the New Directions members, he writes "Dreams" on the board.

"This is your theme for Regionals everyone-Dreams!" Will says

"So maybe we could do original songs like you did a couple of years ago?" Marley asks

"No I was thinking we should go with some proven hits." Will says and then names off a few.

After class Marley gets Blaine and Sam together.

"I just don't understand, I heard that when New Directions sang original songs it was amazing." Marley said.

"It was, I was in the audience. Rachel sang this amazing heartfelt ballad called Get It Right and then the whole group knocked everyone over with Loser Like Me. Kurt and I were with the Warblers at the time and we were all blown away." Blaine said

"Yeah we came up with Loser Like Me because of all the crap Sue pulled on us." Sam said.

"Then why won't he let us try?" Marley said

"He is probably nervous. We took original songs to Nationals that year and the songs were really good but Finn kissed Rachel on stage and the judges were not impressed." Sam said.

"Yeah everyone called it 'the kiss that missed' but Finn got Rachel out of it." Blaine said.

Back in his office Will is grappling with the kids wanting to do originals. He decided it was time to ask for someone else's opinion. He dialed the phone.

"Hey Finn it's Will, I need some advice." Will said

(Flash to Finn in NY)

"Hey what's up Will?" Finn said

"Well the kids want to do original songs for Regionals and I know it worked great for us when we did it before but I'm nervous. After what happened at Sectionals I just don't know if we should put that kind of pressure on Marley." Will said.

"Marley is stronger than she looks. She's a lot like I was she needs support because she doesn't have sky high self esteem like Rachel but you really should listen to what she's written. You know it was my fault our originals failed at Nationals that year, I kissed Rachel on stage because I was caught up in the moment and the song. I don't regret it but I do own it." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn, I wish you were still here to help with the club." Will said with a smile.

"Yeah I miss it but I have to say that I am really enjoying school here in New York and spending time with Kurt, Rachel and Santana. I'm in a good place." Finn said

"Well think about coming back and being here to cheer the kids on for Regionals ok?" Will said.

"I will definitely think about it, I might even have to bring some extra support back with me." Finn said.

In the auditorium Sam, Blaine, Unique and Marley are on stage looking at some music Marley has brought in.

"This song is amazing Marley." Sam said

"Let's give it a run and see how it sounds, then maybe we can talk to Mr. Shue about it." Blaine says

They run through "You Have More Friends Than You Know" and Will watches from the back of the auditorium smiling.

NYC:

Finn is off the phone and walking out of a class at his school. He has a break in classes and he knows that Rachel is practicing for her Funny Girl audition so he goes over to NYADA to listen to her.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asks

"Just wanted to hear you singing. I have a break in classes and I thought I'd come over here for a bit and listen to you practice while I study for my Lit class." Finn says.

"Well you are my favorite audience." Rachel grins

Rachel goes over to the piano and they have "My Man" out to rehearse but then Shelby comes in. They talk about songs and Shelby suggests "Next To Me" and the two sing it together. Finn watches with a grin on his face and when they are done he claps. After she leaves Rachel looks worried.

"What's up Rach? Why the face?" Finn asks

"It was a good song but I'm just not sure that I feel anything from it." Rachel said.

"I'm sure you will find the song that will put you in that moment. Something that makes you so happy that it shows." Finn said.

"I'll keep working on it." Rachel says.

"Ok well you know where to find me if you need me. I have to get over to my Lit class but I'll be done with that in an hour. What time is your audition?" Finn asks.

"3pm but I already told you that I need to do this alone." Rachel says

"I know, but I can't hear or see you if I'm sitting outside the theater." Finn smiles

Later that day at the theater Rachel listens as several others audition ahead of her. When her name is called she walks out.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'm going to sing Don't Stop Believing for you today." Rachel says

_Just a small town girl _

_Livin' in a lonely world _

_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Just a city boy _

_Born and raised in South Detroit _

_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

(As she sang she imagined the New Directions as they were on stage the first time they sang this song, Finn on the drums. Kurt, Artie, Tina and Mercedes singing along.)

_A singer in a smokey room _

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume _

_For a smile they can share the night _

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlights, people Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Workin' hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Payin' anythin' to roll the dice _

_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose _

_Some are born to sing the blues _

_And now the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting Up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searchin' in the night_

_Streetlights, people Livin' just to find emotion _

_Hidin' somewhere in the night_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop believin' _

_Hold on to that feelin' _

_Streetlights, people_

_Don't stop_

Rachel stood still when she was done. Imagining her friends there had made the performance stronger, made her stronger. She waited for them to say something.

"Thank you Miss Berry." One producer said

"Miss Berry, something changed after the first two verses, you were here but you were somewhere else. What happened?" Another producer asked

"Well this song means so much to me. You see I come from a small town in Ohio and I was a member of our High School Show Choir, New Directions. Our first year we were a bunch of misfits trying to show everyone what we could do. We sang this song several times in the year and it was always a crowd pleaser. We were going to sing it at a competition but then another choir stole our set list so we sang 'Don't Rain On My Parade' and a couple of other songs at the very last minute. And then we sang this song at our last competition that year. We lost that year but we never stopped believing like the song says, we always kept working toward our goal and last year we won the National Show Choir competition. While I was singing for you I was picturing my friends as we were the first time we sang this song." Rachel said

"Thank you very much Miss Berry." The producer who had asked her the question said.

Rachel left the stage, and Finn who was watching from the very back of the theater where she wouldn't see him, left as well. He got out front just in time for her to come out and see him there.

"So how did it go?" Finn asked

"Well good, I hope. I sang 'Don't Stop Believin' while I was singing I was remembering all of us the first time we sang it. Remember the red shirts?" She asked

"Yeah I remember. You have never stopped believing Rach, and that is how I know you are going to be the one they pick for Fanny." Finn said.

Lima:

Everyone is in the auditorium.

"Mr. Shue I've been going over those songs that you want to do for Regionals and I think I can handle them." Marley said

"Forget those songs. I made a mistake when I told you all we couldn't do originals. I was scared, I didn't want to take the risk. But after talking to a graduate of this club and hearing some of you sing one of Marley's original songs I've changed my mind. So Marley let's hear what you've got."Will said

Marley smiles "Well this one is called Outcast."

She passes music out to everyone and they perform the song.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ready for a bomb? Well there's one in this chapter! Things move a little fast and as usual I kind of ignored the kids back in Lima. Will rectify that next chapter!**

NYC:

Santana sat on her bed in the loft, she still fully intended on fixing Kurt and Blaine but to do that she needed some help and she just wasn't ready to call Trouty Mouth. Besides there was something about Finn and Rachel that was getting to her. They had been sleeping together but that was ALL they were doing was SLEEPING. Besides kissing and cuddling they were taking things way too slowly for her liking. And she knew why. Rachel still had one little thing she needed to tell Finn, even if it had been a false alarm it needed to come out. Santana KNEW that those two belonged together, she'd known it for years but she also knew that they needed a little push. Hmmm what would they do if there were no distractions in the loft tonight, if the power just went off? She began hatching a plan in her head, yes she knew that Finn was going to be mad but she also knew that sometimes a little anger was just what two people needed to push them closer. Besides, there was no baby, it was a false alarm so what harm could it do?

Lima:

Will is sitting at his desk thinking about the BIG problem he'd encountered when checking out their competition for Regionals. The Hoosierdaddies had a powerhouse vocalist, Frida Romero. This girl was like Rachel, Santana and Mercedes all rolled in one. She could sing and she was a real threat. As the kids started filing into the choir room he went in and then suddenly the power went off. The kids started getting upset.

"Students of McKinley High School, do not worry this is not an emergency, a power grid has blown and we have limited generator use so for the rest of the day we will be conserving energy." Figgins voice sounded over the intercom.

"So the power is out and this is a perfect time for a new lesson...UNPLUGGED!" Will wrote on the board. "Your competition has a secret weapon, her name is Frida Romero and she is only a freshman but still powerful. This girl is like Rachel, Santana and Mercedes all rolled into one. You will need to give Regionals everything you've got. One way we can do that is going back to basics. We don't need synthesizers and all that to do what we do best!"

Artie was skeptical "I need all my tricks Mr Shue!" He said

Sam and Ryder kicked things off with the classic "You've Lost That Loving Feelin" which was surprisingly really good. After which Ryder made the confession to the class that he had been molested by his babysitter at age 11. Most of them didn't know what to think about it and some even said that was every guy's dream but they didn't really mean it. It's hard when someone makes a revelation like that to know how to react. In the meantime Ryder is still pretty desperate to find out just who "Katie" his mystery girl is. But he accepts an invitation to dinner that night at breadsticks with Kitty.

At dinner Kitty tells him how she was molested by her best friends older brother at a slumber party and that experience forced her to change schools. She just wanted him to know that he wasn't alone.

NYC:

Meanwhile in NYC, expecting everyone home Santana is working some "unplugged magic of her own." She snuck down to the circuit breakers and shut off all the power to their apartment. Then she went back upstairs and lit some candles and waited for Finn and Rachel to come back. She knew that Kurt had Vogue until later so they wouldn't see him for awhile. Finn and Rachel walked in with Rachel talking animatedly about something that had happened in one of her classes that day.

"Whoa what's with the candles Santana? Got a date? Do we need to go?" Rachel said

"Yeah we can split if you need us to." Finn said

"Relax. There's something wrong with the power, I called the super but it will be awhile before he can get to us." Santana rolled her eyes as she spoke.

"Well maybe I could go look at the fuse box-"Finn started

"No, not a good idea Frankenteen, the super wouldn't want anyone else touching it." Santana said

"Yeah the super is kind of crazy sometimes." Rachel said

"Well I guess we'd better make the best of it." Finn said

For awhile the three of them sat and talked but when she realized that they weren't going to say or do anything while she was there Santana said she was going to her room. Not like she wouldn't be able to hear them.

"So I have been here a few weeks and things have been going great Rachel." Finn said

"Oh no, I can hear a 'but' coming. Please don't tell me you're just giving up and going back to Lima." Rachel said

"No, but I figured that now that it's been a few weeks and I'm getting settled in here that maybe we should discuss where this is going." Finn said

"Oh, yeah of course." Suddenly Rachel was very nervous.

"Do you remember when I put you on the train to New York how I told you that if we were meant to be together then we would be? I just thought that fate or something like that would bring us together and I was really-"

"Finn before you say anything else there's something you need to know. I took a pregnancy test a few weeks ago, just before you got here as a matter of fact and um-"

"Rachel are you saying what I think you're saying?" The color drained from Finn's face.

Rachel nodded. "Now before you get really mad or anything I have a good reason. You see I wasn't sure if it was you or Brody and-"

Santana came in at just that moment, she wanted to save Rachel, "And so I took her down to see a doctor and it turned out it was a false alarm."

"No Santana it wasn't." Rachel said

Both Santana and Finn were now white.

"I told Santana that it was a false alarm because I needed time to figure things out. First off who the baby's father is. I had them do some tests but they take awhile so I couldn't just call Finn and tell him and then he showed up here and well I didn't find out until today." Rachel said and sat down.

Finn came and sat next to her.

"Whatever you are about to say Rachel, it doesn't matter. I am in it for the long run no matter what. I'm not going to find something out and kick over any chairs or trash cans." Finn said.

"Rachel I can't believe that you told me that it was a false alarm, you lied!" Santana yelled.

"Now Santana calm down, obviously Rachel had her reasons." Finn said.

All the while Rachel sat quietly while Finn and Santana said what they had to. Finally she broke her silence.

"Finn what is your blood type?" Rachel said.

"AB positive." Finn said

Rachel began to cry.

"Rachel I told you it doesn't matter, if this baby is Brody's I am going to be there. It doesn't matter that it isn't mine." Finn said

"No, it's not that. I'm crying because, because-"Rachel couldn't finish.

"Rachel tell me, I will break the bad news." Santana said. Both she and Finn thought this meant that Brody was the baby's father.

"The baby's blood type is AB positive. But because we don't know what Brody's is that still doesn't answer any questions." Rachel said.t

"Well then we will have to find out won't we?" Finn said.

With that Finn left. Neither Santana or Rachel had to ask him where. They knew he was going to find Brody.

Kurt came in from his internship at with a flourish.

"I have AMAZING news!" Kurt said breathlessly

Rachel shot a look to Santana that clearly said "Don't tell him anything right now."

"What is it?"Rachel asked

"We are going to be Vogue VIP at the ballet!" Kurt sang

"YAY!" Rachel said

"No way." Santana said

"Oh come on Santana, it will be great fun and you get to wear and KEEP a gown from the vault!" Kurt said

"Well when you put it that way." Santana said.

"Where's Finn?" Kurt asked

Meanwhile Finn was over at NYADA knowing he would find Brody in the dance studio.

"I'm not here to beat you up again, although I still mean what I said, stay away from my future wife." Finn said to him when he found him.

"So why are you here?" Brody asked

"I need to know your blood type." Finn said

"Why?" Brody asked

"Just know that it is for Rachel and if she ever meant anything to you you will tell me." Finn said seriously.

Brody thought about it for and then decided the easiest and safest way to get rid of Finn was to tell him.

"O positive." Brody said

"Thank you." Finn said relieved and left.

Finn returned to the apartment to his three roommates all excited about some ballet thing the next night, it was clear that Kurt knew nothing. Once Kurt went to do his nightly skincare ritual Finn and the girls sat down.

"So did you find donkey face?" Santana said bluntly

"I did. O positive. He is O positive." Finn said

Rachel's face lit up. "I'm O positive." She said.

"So that means-"Santana started

"It means that there is no question, that baby is mine in every way." Finn finished.

"What about Kurt?" Santana asked

"We wait until after the ballet." Rachel said

"Yeah, he is wrapped up in that so let's wait." Finn agreed.

Only after the ballet they got a call that had Kurt rushing back to Lima because his dad was about to get news about his cancer so the news would have to wait just a little longer.

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this, it's been a pretty hectic holiday season! Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok this chapter is going to play out much like the episode did with a few twists here and there. Enjoy!**

NYC:

The "gang" (Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana) are eating breakfast when Kurt's phone rings.

"Oh hang, on it's my dad. Hello?" Kurt goes off to another room to talk to his dad.

"I know you have a break this weekend, Rach I was thinking maybe we could go back to Lima and help the Glee club prepare for regionals? Together?" Finn said

"I think we could do that but first I have to go to NYADA for my dance mid-term with Ms July and do my call-back this morning." Rachel said

"Are you nervous, I know she's tough on you." Finn said

"Well I know she's tough but I think it will be ok." Rachel said.

"Finn what flight are you taking back to Lima?" Kurt came back in asking

"The 4pm, in fact I need to call and see if I can get Rachel a seat." Finn beamed

"Well that's good news because I need a seat too, Dad is getting his cancer screenings back tomorrow morning and I want to be there." Kurt said nervously.

"Ok well Rachel has to go to NYADA for a mid-term and do her call back this morning so why don't you and I handle the travel arrangements and get a bag packed for her-unless you have a mid term too?" Finn said

"Well I do have one but it shouldn't take me more than a half an hour tops." Kurt said.

"Oh my gosh it's 7 already I have to go I've got to be there in thirty minutes!" Rachel exclaimed

"Go, dance wonderfully and sing wonderfully and I will be here when you get back." Finn said and then got Rachel and Kurt out the door.

"Yo, Frankenteen get me a seat too. I've got some business in Lima to attend to!" Santana said with a mischievous look on her face. Finn didn't want to know what that was for.

Still NYC, at NYADA insert scene of "Uptight" with NYADA students and Ms July. Rachel goes to her callback and then hurries back to the apartment to meet everyone else. On the plane they discuss everything that is planned. Once they have a minute together Rachel tells Finn that she wants to tell everyone their news while they are in Lima. And she means EVERYONE.

Next morning in Lima:

Finn and Rachel meet Will in his office at the school.

"RACHEL! What are you doing here? This is a great surprise!" Will exclaims

"Oh my Miss Rachel Berry you are positively glowing! New York agrees with you!" Emma gushes.

Rachel blushes lightly. "We thought it would be a great surprise if we ALL came to help you prepare for regionals. And since Kurt and Rachel have a break between terms at NYADA it worked out perfectly!" Finn says

"Well then it's going to be a pretty good sized reunion because Mercedes is ALSO here!" Will says.

"Mr Shue, I wanted to tell you in person...I GOT A CALLBACK FOR FANNY!" Rachel exclaims.

"RACHEL THAT IS FANTASTIC NEWS!" Will says

"I sang 'Don't Stop Believin' and it's hard to explain but when I was up there singing it was like I had all of you there singing with me and cheering me on, when I looked in the audience I could almost see you in the wings Mr Shue. I owe you so much for helping me to achieve my dreams." Rachel says.

Will is choked up, "That's what being a teacher is all about Rachel, I always knew you would make it"

"Well we should get to the choir room!" Finn says

"Well everyone to kick things off we have some returning faces here. Of course you all know Finn, Santana, Mike and Mercedes and for those of you who don't know them these other two are Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel who are students at NYADA now. Rachel just gave me fabulous news that she has a call back for her dream role on Broadway for the musical "Funny Girl" and I got an idea for this week's lesson when I was telling her how wonderful her news is. It's WONDER-ful week in Glee! Stevie Wonder that is!" Will said

"Rachel and I have something special prepared for later this week that fits the lesson and I'm sure that all of our other alumni will be joining in with you." Finn added.

"Mr Shue I do have a little something that fits the bill for this." Kitty says (Earlier that morning she had discovered that Artie had been accepted to film school and she wanted to celebrate it.) Kitty performs her version of "Signed, Sealed Delivered I'm Yours" for everyone but mostly for Artie. Unfortunately this doesn't change Artie's mind, he says he can't go to NY and that's that.

Meanwhile Finn asks Mercedes, Santana, Mike and Kurt to work with Marley and Blaine in the auditorium. They sing "Superstitious" while Santana and Blaine slip backstage, Kurt doesn't notice, he's too busy watching Mercedes and Marley rock the song.

(backstage)

"Ok Blaine Warbler, I KNOW you haven't let Kurt go. I can tell by the way you have been watching him. So what gives? I know he's holding out for you too!" Santana says.

"Well there is something I want to do but it's BIG-"Blaine says

"Big is good! Kurt thrives off of dramatic romantic stuff like that. And you should have heard him carrying on a few weeks ago about you while we watched Moulin Rogue. What are you thinking? A song in the courtyard? I could get some Cheerios!" Santana says.

"It's bigger than that Santana, listen I still have some details to work out but I will get your help when I need it." Blaine smiles.

(Back in the choir room-next day)

"Well I know that Finn and Rachel have been working on something since yesterday-"Will says

"Actually Mr Shue if you don't mind I have my dad here with me and he just got some news and I would like to celebrate it with everyone." Kurt says excitedly

"We just came from the doctor and it's official, I'm cancer free!" Burt exclaims

"In honor of this occasion I have a song to dedicate to you, the last time I was in this room and dedicated a song to you you were in the hospital after your heart attack. This song is one that you used to sing to me in the car, after Mom died." Kurt says and goes into his rendition of "You are the Sunshine of My Life." While he's singing Hiram and Leroy come in and take a seat to the side with Carol.

"Burt, we are so happy that you got this news today and came here. Little brother you kind of stole our song, but luckily Rachel and I have something else that we prepared too." Finn said

"The past few months have been rough on Finn and I, and we lost our way a little bit but I think we both can agree that even when we were apart we were together in our hearts. We think this song reflects the one thing we didn't say to each other while we were working it out." Rachel says

Finn and Rachel sing a duet version of "I Just Called to Say I Love You."

"Over the past couple of weeks while I have been gone from helping with the club I've been in New York working some things out. One of those things has been what direction I want my life to go in and I was pretty messed up when I left here and it was Marley who gave me an idea of where to start. I went to New York and I applied to a teaching college there, and actually was able get started in classes, because I realized that what I want is to be a teacher. Now that doesn't mean that I'm leaving you completely, I'll still be back to help out whenever I can but right now I need to be in New York for school, and to be with Rachel because," Finn said nervously holding Rachel's hand and looking at everyone but as he stopped he looked to Rachel hoping she could give him the strength to say the next part and she smiled which always gave him the feeling that he could do anything but then she squeezed his hand and he stopped.

"I think maybe this is something we should say together. You all may have noticed that in addition to Finn's parents who were here for Kurt's amazing song that my dads are also here, because we have asked them to come." Rachel said

"And hopefully they don't kill us for what we're about to say." Finn said

"Here we go again." Kurt groaned

"Really you two? Again?" Carol asked

"Not even a call back for Funny Girl can derail those two!" Hiram said.

"If you will all just let us say what we need to say, please?" Rachel asked which quieted all four parents.

"Rachel and I kind of have this habit of letting things get in the way of what our hearts desire, so I guess you could say that a higher power decided to send something our way that neither one of us could ignore. Rachel and I-"Finn said

"Are going to have a baby." Rachel finished.

The room was dead silent, as anyone could have predicted.

After the bombshell announcement Blaine took Burt aside, he wanted to talk to him about Kurt. They went to the auditorium.

"Blaine really I don't know how many more surprises I can take today." Burt sighed

"I know and if it weren't for the fact that Kurt is only here for a short time I would wait believe me. I wanted to ask your permission to propose to Kurt." Blaine said

"Oh man! Did you not learn anything from the Finn and Rachel train wreck of this past year? Complete with their little bombshell in the choir room?! You're too young, you're not ready for that type of commitment yet. If you're meant to be together you will be but don't rush it, it will happen." Burt said

Blaine was very down now as Burt left. He told himself that part of it had to be what was going on with Finn and Rachel.

Back in the choir room minus Finn and Rachel who were literally forced to leave with their parents for a "discussion" with their parents, everyone was listening to Mercedes recount the story of her album and how now she would be selling it out of the back of her car because she didn't like the record company's direction for her. She sings "Higer Ground."

Finally in the auditorium to wrap the lesson up Artie explains to everyone that Kitty came over to his house and in her own twisted way helped him to realize that he was scared to leave everything familiar to him, how the world can be a scary place when you're in a wheelchair and he needed someone to remind him that the chair had never held him back before and announces that he will be going to film school in New York. Finn and Rachel return from their "discussion" with their parents and explain that they knew it was going to be a rough road but that they also knew that they were taking it the way they should, together. Everyone celebrates with "For Once In My Life" on stage.

**This one turned out a little long too, but I really loved this episode so I wanted to keep to it as much as I could.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok I have ALOT of material planned for this chapter which means that not only will it have the material from the original season finale from season 4 but also much much more. Look for some of my favorites to be featured in here but I'm also trying to work things my way. Enjoy!**

Rachel was alone in the auditorium, she'd come here for some quiet time and gotten permission to run through some music. Finn knew she was stressed out from their family's reactions to the baby. His mom was probably the happiest and that was saying something because even she wasn't overjoyed. Rachel's dads were trying to take it in stride but you could tell they were a little knocked over by the news. He was helping Mr Shue pull together the details for Regionals while Rachel sang. We hear the final verse of "My Man" from Funny Girl as Rachel finishes she hears clapping from the audience and looks out to find Marley.

"I didn't realize anyone was in here, sorry. That was AMAZING." Marley said

"Thanks, it's always been one of my favorite songs, it makes me think of Finn." Rachel said

"So I was actually going to come looking for you anyway. I need some guidance, Mr Shue is allowing us to perform a song I wrote for Regionals and I know that you wrote a song a couple of years ago and sang it, Blaine showed me the video, so I figured you might be the best to come to?" Marley said

"Well I can try. Really when I wrote that song it was because of things that were going on personally, Finn and I weren't together and I was frustrated and feeling like I would never get things right. That's where it came from." Rachel said.

"So you wrote it based on you and Finn?" Marley asked

"Yeah pretty much. I learned when I wrote that song that the best things to write about when you're writing a song are things that you know and right then I knew heartbreak. So I wrote it and when I sang it I sang it like I sing every song, from my heart. I guess that's the best advice I can give you, to sing it from your heart. You can never go wrong when you go with your heart." Rachel said

"That's really great advice, you know you are something of a legend around here. Finn was great when Mr Shue was gone but now with you he seems so much happier and more focused. And a baby, wow I guess you guys are probably going to end up getting married too!" Marley gushed

"Well I don't know, Finn and I are kind of in a place where we are taking things slow, yes we're having a baby but we haven't been together since the baby was conceived. Our relationship has always been kind of a rollercoaster ride." Rachel said

After a few minutes Marley left and Kurt came looking for Rachel.

"There you are! I've been searching all over for you!" Kurt said

"Well as Finn always says, it's easy to find me, just look on stage." Rachel said

"That was some bombshell you two dropped. Why didn't you tell me?" Kurt asked

"It was confusing for me. The moment I knew I also had questions to answer. Finn was here, I didn't think I wanted to spend my life with Brody and I didn't know what it would mean for the baby if it was Brody's. I mean obviously I am not opposed to adoption but I just had huge things to think of. Enough about me, I see you and Blaine are having a good time together too." Rachel said.

"Yeah we are, it's kind of like you and Finn, we're working towards something but we just don't know yet what that something is." Kurt said.

"Well you have to trust your heart. When I saw Finn just two weeks ago standing in our doorway it was like this huge relief for me. I didn't know I needed him so much." Rachel said.

"And what about Funny Girl? With a baby?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"Well I don't have the part yet, in fact I still have to do a reading once we go back and even if I do get the part it will be months of rehearsals and that will mean that by the time it actually opens the baby should be here. But IF I get the part then I will have to talk to the producers about it. I mean honestly I'm still in the first trimester of this pregnancy, just pregnant enough to know I'm pregnant. There's still a ways to go." Rachel said.

"And what about Finn? What role does he play in all this? I know he's in your room but there's nothing going on between the sheets." Kurt said

"Well obviously Finn plays a part in all this. I mean really I always knew this was going to happen sometime but I expected it to happen differently. If you'd asked me last year then I would have told you that it would have happened after Finn and I were married and I had finished NYADA and at least done one Broadway show. But now I don't even know if Finn and I are going to be married or if we're just going to be parents together, who knows." Rachel didn't say what she was wishing for, she was wishing for that one grand display, for Finn to tell her he was happy about the baby and that he loved her more than ever and that he didn't want to wait until after the baby came to get married that he wanted to spend his life with her but so far all she'd gotten was him moving to New York to go to school and be near her. Maybe it was just hormones and she was feeling them.

At the same time Finn was in Will's office to get advice.

"I need your help, I want to do something BIG, I want to show Rachel that I love her, that I'm happy about the baby-our baby, and that it doesn't matter what has happened over the past three months, I want to somehow reverse time and go back to that day I put her on the train and instead of putting her on the train I want to do what she expected, I want to marry her." Finn said

"That's a big order Finn. You know Emma and I have worked things out and even we aren't at that yet. I mean I hope we will be soon but who knows? I guess that both you and I should work towards these things and see what happens. But first REGIONALS. Now we have Marley's original song, All or Nothing. I was thinking of Icona Pop's I Love It what do you think?" Will said

"That song is great, kind of reminds me of me and Rachel sometimes." Finn grinned

"And then how about Hall of Fame?" Will asked

"Sounds good to me!" Finn grinned widely

"Mr Shue you'd better come to the choir room, there's trouble!" Tina burst into the room

"What is it?" Will asked

"It's Brittany she's back from MIT and there's something really weird going on with her. She isn't acting like herself at all!" Tina exclaimed

Will, Finn and Tina headed to the choir room where Britany was just finishing breaking off her relationship with Sam.

"There you are Mr Shue, I am demanding a solo at regionals or I am quitting Glee club. I am the biggest star of this group!" Britany said.

"Britany we've already worked out the set list and the soloists." Will said

"Well then I am out!" Brittany said

Everyone was confused, they needed Britany or they couldn't perform, they would be short members. Sam slipped out quietly and went to find Kurt and Rachel, they would know where the one person who could fix this was. They needed Santana as much as he hated to admit it, she was the only one who could fix Britany. He knew where they would be, the auditorium.

"You guys I need your help, I've looked all over and I can't find Santana and we need her. Brittany just got back from MIT and it's like she's this whole other person or something. She's being mean and demanding solo's and quitting Glee and Cheerios, it's not like her at all!" Sam said

"Whoa slow down, I know where Santana is, she's having breakfast with her mom this morning and she was coming over here for rehearsals afterward. Let me send her a text message telling her we need her." Kurt said.

"Sorry Rachel, looked like you two were discussing some deep stuff." Sam said

"Oh it wasn't anything too important, don't worry about it Sam. We'll figure things out with Brittany." Rachel said

Will and Finn had gone back to discussing Regionals in a corner but Ryder and the rest of the Glee members were discussing Ryder's catfish, Katie. He was saying that he had to know.

"It was me! I did it, it was stupid of me but I did it." Marley said

"But why would you do that? We're friends and you're with Jake. Was this all some sort of joke?" Ryder was more confused than ever.

"Wait, Marley can't take the blame for this. It was me. I mean at first we didn't get along because you didn't understand me but over the past few weeks you've been more of a friend and I wanted to get to know you better-"Unique couldn't let Marley take the blame.

"This is crazy and I'm done. After regionals I am done with everyone in this room!" Ryder stormed off.

Santana arrived just in the nick of time, Brittany was still on some sort of weird tangent and was sitting with Emma in her office. Emma hadn't made any headway with her so when Santana appeared she left the two of them alone.

"Britt what is going on? This is NOT you. Quitting Glee and Cheerios? Dumping Sam is one thing but you're throwing everything away!" Santana looked concerned.

"Santana, you wouldn't understand!" Brittany said

"Really? Why don't you try then?" Santana said.

"I got into MIT, but they want me there next week. I have to leave right after regionals. I figured that it would be better if everyone hated me, somehow easier for me to just make a dramatic exit." Brittany said

"No, that's not how you do it. You go to the choir room and you explain it all to them and they will understand because everyone in that room loves you Britt." Santana said.

So they did just that. Santana went to the choir room with Britt and sat with her while she explained it all to everyone. Britt was ready to leave McKinley but she was going to do it AFTER they took regionals.

After rehearsals Sam and Blaine visited a jewelry store, Blaine wanted to look for a ring for Kurt because he was still going to ask him to marry him. They met a jeweler and her lesbian partner and talked for a bit. Then Finn strolled in.

"I remember you! Are you finally coming back to get wedding bands to go with that ring?" the jeweler asked Finn

"Actually I was coming back to have the engagement ring cleaned. My girlfriend and I have had some ups and downs and actually broke up and now she's pregnant and I want to propose again." Finn said

"Ahhh well let me take that ring and get it shined up for you, and if she says yes this time don't let her out of your sight ever again." she told Finn.

"And you, I think that my partner and I should have dinner with you and your guy. How's 7 at Breadstix?" she asked Blaine.

"Perfect, I think he needs to be reminded that relationships like ours can work." Blaine said

"Whoa, you and Kurt?"Finn asked

"Well there's nothing official, and I am assuming since you're obviously planning something that you'll keep this under wraps for me?"Blaine asked

"Well yeah, but remember he's my little brother." Finn said.

Meanwhile back at school Emma is in the teachers lounge with Shannon Beiste having a girl to girl chat.

"So are you going to tell me who the mystery guy is?" Emma asked

"Well you know him which is what makes it weird. It's Ken Tanaka. We've been trading online messages for a few weeks now and he's coming back to Lima Saturday to visit and we'll see where it goes from there." Shannon said

"Ken and I had kind of a rocky break-up but we've remained friends. I am happy that the two of you found each other." Emma said

"Well actually it was Will. He suggested it!" Shannon said.

"Will is an amazing man, that's what makes me love him. Speaking of Will I want to do something totally unexpected for him but I need help." Emma said

"Well what is it? Of course I'll help!" Shannon said

"I want to get married, it's what I've always wanted but I think that the stress of a big wedding just pushed me over the edge last time. So after the Glee club wins regionals on Saturday I want to get married in the choir room with all the kids there. It's perfect because quite a few of the kids who have moved are here." Emma said

"And if the Glee club loses? Do you still do it?" Shannon asked

"They'll win, I know it. They have to." Emma countered

"Ok I'm in, just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Shannon said

That night while Kurt and Blaine dined with Liz and Jan listening to their amazing story at another table at Breadstix Finn and Rachel sat having a quiet dinner. Rachel was picking at her eggplant parmesan.

"What's the matter, aren't you hungry Rach?" Finn asked

"I'm ok really. Just getting my appetite back." Rachel smiled

"I know we haven't really had a chance to just be alone so this is nice right?"Finn asked

"Yes it's great. I feel like things are starting to get back to normal for us and I really love it." Rachel said

At the same time Santana snuck in with musicians from the jazz ensemble along with Puck. She went over to Blaine and Kurt who had just finished dinner with Liz and Jan.

"Ok I don't have much time to explain this but I need the two of you. Finn is going to do something incredibly romantic, something even Rachel can't dream up but he needs his backup and the two of you and Puck are going to be it." Santana hissed

"What what's going on?" Kurt asked

"Finn is about to pull a Mr Shue and propose after a great song. This is the type of grand thing that girls like Rachel go for." Santana said

"Well I'm a little hurt he didn't ask for my help!" Kurt said

"He asked for mine and I got Santana's help." Puck said

Getting a signal from Puck Finn told Rachel he was going to the bathroom. He sent a waitress over to Rachel with a dozen red roses with one white rose tucked in the middle. Rachel smiled and smelled the flowers.

With that the musicians and the guys approached the table.

"This is for you Rachel." Finn said

_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_

_I see the questions in your eyes I know what's weighing on your mind You can be sure I know my part_

_'Cause I'll stand beside you through the years You'll only cry those happy tears And though I make mistakes I'll never break your heart_

_And I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there I swear like a shadow that's by your side I'll be there_

_For better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart And I swear_

_I'll give you everything I can I'll build your dreams with these two hands We'll hang some memories on the walls_

_And when (And when) Just the two of us are there You won't have to ask if I still care 'Cause as the time turns the page My love won't age at all_

_And I swear (I swear) By the moon and the stars in the skies I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_I swear (And I swear) Like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse till death do us part I'll love you with every beat of my heart (Beat of my heart) And I swear_

_I swear (I swear) By the moon and stars in the sky I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_(I swear) I swear like the shadow that's by your side I'll be there (I'll be there)_

_For better or worse (Better or worse) Till death do us part (Oh no)_

_(I'll love you with every) Every single beat of my heart (I swear) I swear (I swear) Oh, I swear_

When the guys finished singing Finn dropped to one knee next to the table. Rachel had a tear running down her cheek.

"I know that this is kind of sudden and that we were just working our way back to each other, but Rachel I have always known that you were the one and I feel like we've wasted so much time and I don't want to waste anymore time, I want us together so please, PLEASE say you'll marry me?" Finn asked

"Finn you are so crazy! And catching me like this in front of everyone! I should say no but I can't, not to you, so yes, yes I will marry you!" Rachel said

Everyone in the restaurant was clapping, it was after all the second proposal of the night. Kurt and Blaine were teary eyed and holding hands as they watched. Santana was even smiling brightly.

"If you pull out the white rose in your bouquet you'll find the ring I gave you last year. I held onto it knowing that eventually it would be back on your hand." Finn said

And sure enough, tied to the rose with a pink ribbon (because pink is Rachel's favorite color) was the ring.

Santana thought to herself, mission accomplished. If that didn't fix everything she didn't know what would. Now to figure out Kurt and Blaine.

The next morning was regionals. Everyone was in the choir room. Will and Finn delivered pep talks while Kurt, Rachel and Santana fussed over the performers costumes. Finally they left New Directions backstage and went to take their seats with Emma, Shannon, Ken and Sue who were in the audience. The Hoosierdaddies performed "Clarity" and "Wings." Rachel reached down and squeezed Finn's hand as New Directions came out. They performed "Hall of Fame" followed by "I Love It" and then finally Marley's original song.

"She's good." Rachel whispered to Finn

"Not as good as you." Finn said and planted a light kiss on the top of Rachel's head.

Finally the big moment came, would New Directions be headed to Nationals or not? Rachel stayed in the audience while Finn and Will went to the stage with the Glee kids. She spun her engagement ring nervously on her finger.

"And the winner is...NEW DIRECTIONS!" The judge shouted.

As normal confetti burst on the stage and Rachel watched them all hugging up there and caught a look from Finn. He really was a natural for teaching she thought.

"Rachel, come with us, we've got a surprise for Will." Emma said and pulled Rachel up.

All of the kids and Will were in the choir room again, celebrating. Emma, Shannon, Sue, Ken and Rachel were outside and had just met the minister who was going to marry Will and Emma right then and there. That is if Will agreed. Once it was suggested to him he did of course agree. Finn was to be his best man and Emma asked Shannon to do the honors of maid of honor. The kids decided to hum the bridal march and throw petals from the roses they had just gotten on stage. As they watched Will and Emma exchange their vows Rachel noticed Blaine holding a jewelry box behind his back. Once Will and Emma were finally married Rachel pulled him outside.

"NO. Not right now, not here. You need to do something grand and way, way over the top for Kurt." Rachel said

"But what? You guys are going back to New York in a couple of days! I was going to do it at Breadstix last night but then Finn proposed to you and I didn't want to ruin your moment and Santana and I had something great planned but now Mr Shue and Ms Pillsbury are celebrating their moment!" Blaine was obviously distressed.

"We aren't going back until Tuesday morning. I know Kurt and I know it has to be something perfect for him. So let's work it out, I promise you're going to have your moment." Rachel promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Now that I have Finchel and Wemma on track I can concentrate on some other things that have been in my head. Of course Klaine lovers you are still going to get your proposal, I'm not changing that. Kitty and Artie will indeed still have their blossoming relationship (no guarantees of what will happen to them though at this point.) As many of you can probably tell by now I see Santana as something of a schemer. Ever since she got Sebastian I've been able to see that. So Santana still has work to do even after Klaine gets back together officially. Also expect some Finchel tension coming up, no break ups but there will be tension. Puck is going to visit NYC soon too, he's got some soul searching to do. And Sue of course is going to be cooking up her own special variety of trouble that will keep the Glee grads and current students working against her.**

At the Lima Bean Santana, Finn and Rachel are having breakfast.

"So I got a text this morning from the producers of Funny Girl and they want me to come in and read for them on Wednesday. So I absolutely have to go back to New York tomorrow night." Rachel proclaimed

"Well I have classes starting back up on Wednesday so I'll be going with you." Finn said

"And I have to get back to work, hey Rachel did you think about coming to work with me at the diner?" Santana said

"Yes and I think it would be a good idea, now Finn before you object-"Rachel said

"No I think that's a good idea which is why I had Santana get me a job there too. We have a baby on the way and even though your dads and my mom and Burt said they would help I would really like for us to do it ourselves. So to do that we're going to need money. Luckily no one is cutting us off so our school and housing will still be paid for but we really should be the ones to buy what the baby needs." Finn said

Rachel smiled, she really had expected a fight.

"Now I need the two of you. Blaine and Sam are throwing this amazing proposal for Kurt before we leave tomorrow. Blaine wants to sing, of course, and he wants to do it at Dalton where they first met. He wants it to be amazing though, any ideas? I had thought maybe have the Warblers and New Directions there but I know there was some discontent between the two groups earlier this year and considering that New Directions are the ones who revealed the Dalton foul play I just don't know." Santana said.

"Bigger. It needs to be bigger, this is Kurt we're talking about. He's planned his own surprise parties before. I say we get more glee clubs. Vocal Adrenaline and the group from the deaf school? Kurt loved how they signed Imagine when they came and performed for us, he said it was so theatrical." Rachel said

"And how is Blaine planning on surprising him?" Finn asked

"He doesn't really know, that's the other thing how do we get him there?" Santana asked

"I know, I'll have Burt taking the four of us to the airport, he can make a pit stop at Dalton." Finn said

"Yeah because Kurt won't see through that?" Santana scoffed

"Well it's the best we have, we don't have a lot of time!" Finn said

"Yeah you're right." Santana said

At McKinley the Glee kids have just gotten the assignment for the next two weeks-The Beatles. As soon as they are released they break into "Baby You Can Drive My Car" with Kitty and Artie doing most of the work. It's very obvious to Tina that there is something going on with those two especially when they go to "senior skip day" at an amusement park. That evening Sam and Blaine along with the song "HELP" put the plan in motion to get the other choirs to help Blaine with his proposal. But Blaine can see that there's a problem when Tina starts acting bitter. So he recruits Sam, Ryder, Joe and a special surprise guest-Mike to come sing to her the next morning. They sing "I Saw Her Standing There" for her the next morning and then Blaine tells her that she gets to pick one of the four to be her date to the prom (which is the next weekend.) We can tell that Tina definitely wants to pick Mike because her eyes are locked on his.

"Even Mike?" Tina asks in a small voice

"Even me. I made a big mistake, I thought we couldn't work things out long distance but I was wrong Tina." Mike says

"Then I pick Mike!" Tina says happily

With that out of the way Blaine prepares for what Kurt thinks is a goodbye lunch.

Meanwhile Kitty and Artie have decided that they are going to keep things to themselves after the new cheerleader Bree has put up pictures of them and is telling Kitty that dating Artie is bad for her reputation. They sing "You've Got To Hide Your Love Away." But Artie doesn't seem to be happy about this arrangement.

Kurt and Blaine have lunch outside and discuss where things are going with them. But Kurt isn't going to have Blaine singing to him this time. Instead they sing "Got To Get You Into My Life" together.

Back at McKinley there's trouble brewing as Will is summoned to the principal's office by the newly returned Becky Jackson. Becky, who has been under the care of a therapist and has issued an apology to the school is back to finish her senior year. Will enters the principal's office to find Sue sitting at Figgins desk and Roz Washington sitting in one of the chairs.

"So the school board decided that Principal Figgins is no longer fit to run this school, he's been demoted to Janitor. Until a new principal is found the school board decided that I can lead the school." Sue said

"Sue that's crazy." Will said

"Maybe so William but it is what it is. So my first declaration as principal is to tell you and the blonde haired maniac here that unless you both win national championships this year with your respective clubs you're fired." Sue said

"But Sue you love the Cheerios and last you you HELPED the Glee club win Nationals!" Will said

"Yes I did. But I have decided that the Glee club does so much better when I am their enemy that it's back to the old William." Sue said

In Emma's office.

"So we have to win Nationals again or I'm out of a job." Will said

"But that's crazy, even though we know the kids will win." Emma said sadly

"Now the question is, do I tell the kids or do I keep them in the dark?" Will asked

"You can't tell them, it's too much pressure for them. They may have the help of the kids who graduated but they have to perform and that's already stressful enough." Emma said.

So at Glee that afternoon Will kept the kids focused on their assignment and told them about Sue being the new principal but he didn't tell them about her ultimatum. Meanwhile Tina was busy exposing Artie and Kitty's relationship and surprisingly even though Kitty could be like a crazy mix of Santana and Quinn and she expected Kitty to drop Artie it went the other way. Kitty decided that dating Artie publicly was just the ticket.

"Ok places everyone! I just got a text from Finn and they will be here in about ten minutes!" Blaine said getting everyone in place at Dalton for his big proposal.

Meanwhile in the car Kurt was outing his friends and Burt on their scheming.

"Ok everyone can let up on the secrecy. I know that we're going to a surprise proposal from Blaine. The thing is I don't know how to answer him." Kurt burst out.

"I already told Blaine how I felt, I told him I thought you were too young but the fact remains that you're an adult now and I can't make this choice for you. You have to follow your heart." Burt said

"Your dad is right Kurt. You have to follow your heart. When Finn first proposed to me last year I didn't know how to answer him. In fact I kept him waiting for an answer. In the end I followed my heart which is what made it so much easier the second time." Rachel smiled at Finn.

"All that matters is how you feel, if you can honestly say that you can't see your life without Blaine then you know how to answer." Finn said

"And don't make us late for our flight!" Santana put in.

When Kurt walked into Dalton he was greeted by four Glee clubs as well as Mercedes and other past members of New Directions. They were singing a Beatles classic, "All You Need Is Love." The deaf kids were there and they were signing the song, the Warblers were there, and so was Vocal Adrenaline. It was a huge production. As they sang Kurt realized that even though he'd spent time away from Blaine his heart had always remained the same, he loved him. He knew the answer before Blaine even asked and when it came time he simply said "Yes" breathlessly.

"Dad, can you take these guys to the airport?" Kurt said to Burt

"What about you don't you have to go back?" Blaine said

"Yes I do but I'm going to miss my classes and spend the rest of the week with you and stay here and go to your senior prom with you." Kurt replied.

So after a few hugs Rachel, Santana and Finn climbed into the car with Burt while Blaine and Kurt accepted congratulations from everyone. And it was off to New York again.

Finn woke the next morning to the sounds of Rachel getting sick. He grabbed her bathrobe and went into the bathroom. He hadn't seen her getting sick yet and had hoped that the morning sickness that Quinn had complained of wouldn't hit Rachel.

"Hey, it's ok." He spread the robe across her shoulders.

"I'll be ok in a few minutes. Usually I turn the shower on while I'm throwing up to drown it out but I figured there wasn't a secret to keep anymore." Rachel said weakly.

"My mom said to tell you that saltines by the bed for when you wake up help." Finn said

"I'll have to try that tomorrow. For now let's hope it fades before I go to my reading." Rachel smiled.

"How about some toast and ginger tea then?" Finn suggested

"That sounds good, you're amazing you know that?" Rachel said more than asked.

They went out to the kitchen area and Finn made some toast and a cup of ginger tea. His mom had also sent that along with him when they'd come back.

"This tea is great. Very soothing." Rachel said

"So what time is the reading?" Finn asked

"Eleven but you're not allowed. Superstition remember?" Rachel said.

"I know, besides I have early childhood psych at eleven." Finn said

"So I'll see you at work?" Rachel said

"Yes you'll see me at work. I hope this place is as great as Santana says." Finn said

"It's a great place Frankenteen, the owners like to have waiters and waitresses that can sing and usually there's a theme to keep to." Santana came in.

"Well sounds like a great place to get some extra practice in!" Rachel said.

Rachel had had what she thought was a good reading with the male lead for Funny Girl but then she overheard them talking after she got her coat from backstage. They didn't think she was ready for the role, that she was too young and inexperienced to play Fanny. Rachel leaves the theater and is walking to the diner for work and sings "Yesterday" thinking that just yesterday everything seemed so great and now today not only was she suffering from morning sickness but she apparently wasn't going to be Fanny. Finn met her in the employees area of the diner.

"How'd it go?" Finn asked

"Well I thought it went good until I overheard the director and male lead discussing the fact that I am young and have never been in a role this big before." Rachel said glumly.

"Don't worry they'll come around, you're a star Rachel and this role can only go to you." Finn said

Both were busy working for the next couple of hours and then Rachel spied the director and male lead coming into the diner. She grabbed Santana and Finn and pointed them out.

"What do I do?" Rachel asked, they were sitting in her section.

"I'll take that table." Finn said

"No I have a better idea, it's Beatles night, let's show them just how good you are. You're going to sing Hard Day's Night with me and knock them over." Santana said

Finn watched as the two women went out and wowed the whole diner with the song. Rachel was amazing and it was clear the director and male lead were watching her do what she did best, make an audience love her. For a second he was back at regionals their sophomore year watching Rachel sing "Don't Rain On My Parade" with little notice. Rachel Berry was definitely a star he decided, any director who didn't think so was out of their mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so I've been working out the show timeline to try to figure things out here. Generally a JR Prom is in March and SR Prom in April or early May. So I am putting this in roughly early April. There are still holes to be filled but that's where I am putting it. This chapter is going to have some NY stuff but I'm going to try to focus on the Prom at MK. I am going to skip Sue's announcement of the "brundleprom." **

At MK, Thursday morning, two days after the Klaine marriage proposal. Sue has just announced the candidates for Prom Queen and King and all is a buzz. Tina and Kitty have been nominated but Kitty doesn't want to be prom queen and says she is going to focus her efforts on getting Tina elected. Mean Bree sets out to make sure that Tina is humiliated no matter what. We learn that Tina has selected a killer dress, couture, and while she is going to prom with her old flame Mike Chang she sets out to get the votes of all the single women at MK.

"So, Blaineydays what are you going to wear to prom?" Tina asks

"Well Kurt and I discussed it last night and decided that simple tuxes for both of us are in order. Black and white, simple no-frills. I even talked him out of the top hats." Blaine said

"That must be killing him. I'm sure that he had something more grand in mind!" Tina said

"Yes but he saw reason when I pointed out that we can go grand for the wedding." Blaine said

"Well I have a great dress, it's couture, positively stunning. And Mike has agreed to matching bow tie and cumberbund." Tina said

"And of course New Directions will be singing! Beatles lesson continues!" Blaine chimed in.

Secretly Blaine was worried. McKinley had a reputation for write-in ballots the past few years. In his Junior year Kurt had been elected prom queen and it caused quite a stir and last year at the Senior prom Rachel had been the write-in favorite although it didn't cause any problems and made for a beautiful scene between her and Finn. And Quinn had stood up for the first time since her accident while singing. He hoped that nothing horrible happened this year.

In NY Rachel and Finn are having a conversation about the baby.

"So we haven't talked about the baby much, but I guess we should." Finn said

"Right. Well I am about ten weeks counting back to the wedding. I have an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" Rachel said

"Well depending on when it is I will have to skip a class but I think I'm up to it." Finn grinned

"It's at 8am. Your first class isn't until 10. And I was thinking we should ask the doctor if it's safe to-you know..."Rachel trailed off, neither of them had approached the subject of sex yet and she was anxious to be close to Finn again now that they were back on track but she wasn't sure if it was safe for the baby.

"Well of course we should ask about that." Finn blushed

"And I need to know important things like when the baby is due. I know it's kind of rushed but I'd really like for us to be married before the baby gets here." Rachel said

"Well what about going back to Lima and having a simple ceremony with everyone before Nationals? We can have your dress re-fit and since NYADA classes are done in early May that leaves us free to possibly go as chaperones with New Directions to LA." Finn suggested

"That would be great. And I've actually lost a few pounds so I don't think we'll have to have the dress altered. And I guess we don't have to worry about Funny Girl." Rachel said a little glumly.

"You are a star no matter who they go with." Finn assured her

The next morning was a blur of activity. Santana wanted to go with them to the doctor but she had to work the morning shift at the diner so Finn and Rachel went alone.

"Miss Berry?" a nurse asked

"Yes right here." Rachel said

"Come on back!" the nurse said brightly.

Finn fidgeted while the nurse got information from Rachel, it was all pretty personal information.

"Ok here's a gown and the doctor will be in in a moment. He's going to do what we call a dating ultrasound to measure the baby and see the heartbeat so that we can find out when your baby is due." the nurse explained.

Rachel got into the gown and got on the table covered by a sheet. The doctor came in.

"Ok Rachel let's see what's going on here now. I know we did a basic sampling of the baby when you were here a few weeks ago so let's see what's going on now." the doctor, a younger woman said.

"We're both very excited. This is Finn, my fiancé and the baby's father." Rachel said

"Hi." Finn said

"Ok, Rachel this will be a little cold." The doctor said as she applied a gel to Rachel's still flat stomach. As she used a probe an image popped up on the screen. Finn and Rachel watched as the doctor looked.

"Ok Rachel, that's your baby. It's still to early to tell what the sex is but there's the heart and by my measurements I would put you at about 12 weeks along now since we found the pregnancy very early on. See the little heart beating?" the doctor asked

Rachel nodded, her mouth was dry. On the screen was a tiny little thing, no bigger than a quarter. Finn was speechless as well.

"So the nurse is going to set you up with some prenatal vitamins, it's very important for you to take them everyday. You can go about all of your normal daily activities for now, try not to do anything too strenuous but I'd say you have everything under control so far." the doctor said

"So does that mean we can, well you know we both wanted to know if it's safe..." Rachel blushed

"Yes you can still have a normal sexual life through your pregnancy Rachel." the doctor assured them.

Both Rachel and Finn grinned at that.

Saturday night at McKinley. All of the students were there for the "brundleprom." Kurt and Blaine were there in matching tuxes, Artie and Kitty in a pink dress, Marley and Jake, and of course Tina and Mike. Tina was wearing a great dress, absolutely breathtaking as Kurt said.

The first musical number of the night was done by Ryder, Marley, Jake and Unique. "Sgt Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" while everyone else danced. Then it was time for the queen and king to be announced. Sue took the stage and announced the unlikely pairing of Tina and Stoner Brett. Bree had orchestrated a bucket of red slushie on the stage rigged to a rope that Dottie was holding in the side wings. It was taken right out of the movie "Carrie." Tina took the stage and her crown and stood by Brett, happy and smiling, waving at everyone as they cheered. Then it suddenly went all wrong as a freezing shower of slushie rained down over Tina's head! Mike and the others watching suddenly realized what was happening.

"Kurt, Blaine we have to get to Tina!" Mike yelled over to his friends.

But Tina was already running off to the choir room. All of the New Directions members followed.

"My dress it's ruined! They did this to humiliate me! How can I go back out there? I just want to go home." Tina cried

"No if you do that you let them win." Kurt said as he wiped slushie off of Tina.

"But you'll need another dress." Blaine said, Tina's dress was soaked in Slushie.

"She can have mine." Marley said

"Or mine, although it would be a shame to ruin this look." Unique said

"She can have mine. They did this because of me, I should fix it. I have a change of clothes in my locker." Kitty said

Everyone worked to fix Tina's hair, put the crown back on and get her into Kitty's pink dress. The red slushie had turned the white roses pink which matched the dress.

"There, you're perfect again." Kitty said to Tina.

"Thank you so much." Tina said to Kitty

Everyone headed back to the prom, even Kitty in a t-shirt and jeans singing "Hey Jude." Tina once again took the stage. The prom was saved.

The next morning Blaine took Kurt back to the airport.

"Thank you so much for staying, it was wonderful having you here. I'm going to miss you." Blaine said to Kurt as he dropped him off.

"It will be no time and I'll be back. And you'll be so busy you won't have time to miss me." Kurt said

"Get back to New York, and give Rachel, Finn and Santana my love." Blaine said before kissing his fiancé goodbye.

"I love you." Kurt said

"I love you too." Blaine said

Kurt got home to the apartment to find Rachel sitting alone.

"What's got you so down? Have a fight with Finn?" Kurt said

"No nothing like that, I'm down because I'm sure that I didn't get the part. The director and male lead don't think I'm old enough or have enough experience to play Fanny, I'm too green." Rachel said

"That is not the Rachel Berry I know." Kurt said

Then he had an idea. He clicked on the stereo and selected a song. Then he started singing "Get Back" to Rachel. When he was done it seemed that Rachel was back to her old self.

"Ok, you're right, I have to get back to myself!" Rachel said smiling

"There's the girl I know!" Kurt said

"Yes and now I have to get to work. Finn and Santana are already at the diner." Rachel said

A few hours later Rachel, Santana and Finn were at work when the director came in again and sat down.

"I'll take this." Rachel said

"Are you sure?" Santana asked

"Yes I'm sure. I can handle it." Rachel said

"Hello again Mr Campion, what can I get you?" Rachel asked him

"Do you have a cake?" he asked her seriously

"A whole cake?" Rachel asked

"Yes a whole cake. And I'd like you to write 'Congratulations Rachel Berry you are Fanny' on that cake." Mr Campion said

"Really? Really you're not kidding? I'm Fanny?" Rachel said quietly

"Yes really, you are Fanny." He said with a smile.

Rachel turned to Finn and Santana "DID YOU HEAR THAT? DID YOU HEAR I'M GOING TO BE FANNY!" Rachel squealed in delight.

Pouring drinks for everyone in the diner they celebrated by singing "Let it Be."

Later on Rachel and Finn prepare to leave Santana to close with Dani, a new girl at the diner.

"She's into you." Rachel said to Santana

"No she can't be." Santana said

"Oh yes, she's been watching you for days." Rachel said

"Better listen to her Santana, her gaydar is pretty good." Finn said

"Go for it." Rachel whispered to Santana as Finn helped her put on her coat.

Santana and Dani had a conversation talking about what it was like when they came out to their families and Dani told her that this was her favorite time of night just before the sun came up. As they left the diner together they sang "Here Comes The Sun" and shared a kiss before parting. At the same time we see Finn and Rachel cuddled up in bed together, obviously about to rekindle things even more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok this is going to be a tough one so I have a whole new storyline that I'm putting in in place of the episode. Bringing a couple of characters back (expect some sparks) and Finchel will be helping one of them find a direction for their life. Also Mr Shue will be working on some of the seniors who need to find their direction as well. **

It was the Monday after the prom. Will and Emma are having breakfast and discussing what is next for the graduating members of New Directions.

"Well I think the two that need the most direction are Tina and Sam. Blaine is auditioning for NYADA of course, and Artie has already got his acceptance to film school. So I don't have as many who need direction this year as last year." Will said

"I think you're forgetting someone. I've noticed someone from last year who doesn't seem to be going anywhere and it kind of worries me. Noah Puckerman is still here in Lima and still cleaning pools. I just hate to think of him doing that all his life." Emma said

"Yes, Puck worries me too. I ran into him last week and he puts on a brave face but he seems lost. I know he's been helping Burt out at the tire shop and he has his pool cleaning but I think there are bigger things for him too. He didn't really have the grades for college but I ran across something the other day that might be something for him. There's a performance group that the Air Force has, it's called Tops In Blue, they perform all over the world musically. I wonder if he might be interested in that." Will said

"Isn't the military kind of extreme? I mean I know you were against Finn going into the army." Emma said

"Well the Air Force is a little better than the army. One of the guys who was in Glee with me in high school is the director of Tops In Blue now, he's been in since we graduated. He sent me the email about the group and asked if I had any performers who weren't interested in college that might want to try their hand at an audition and while I didn't think Sam or any of the current seniors would want to I did think of Puck. He'd be a part of a touring performing group, earning a decent living and getting money to pay for college if he decides to go somewhere down the line. Plus they also give them training in a military career field that they can fall back on and the Air Force is all about technology these days so he'd probably end up in a decent job." Will explained

"Well then it sounds like you need to talk to Noah." Emma said

At Glee that day Will wrote "Where I Am Going" on the board.

"Now this isn't necessarily a musical assignment. We have graduating seniors in the club this year and it's time for them to see what's next after graduation. Last year we did the disco theme to help everyone find their direction. This year I'd like to just have everyone discuss what they think they are going to do next." Will explained.

"Well that's easy! I'm just waiting for a call for my NYADA audition with Carmen Thibideaux." Blaine said

"And I got my package from film school, my parents are already looking for an apartment that is handicap friendly in New York for me." Artie said.

Tina and Sam looked at each other. Neither one knew exactly what was next.

"Well I have a couple of options. I sent a video to NYADA like Blaine but I don't know if I want to go to New York now. After talking with Mike this past weekend I am considering Chicago instead. The schools there are pretty good and I think I'd like to focus on musical performance. Maybe not musical theater though. I haven't really decided that yet." Tina said

"Well that's a good start Tina, so you need to decide on a school and get an audition soon." Will said

"I like singing but I really don't know college is for me. I'm thinking of something completely different for me, I just don't know what yet." Sam said

"Well let's explore the possibilities then Sam. There's a whole world out there." Will said

After Glee Will called Burt and told him about Tops In Blue and asked him if he wouldn't mind helping him talk to Puck that afternoon at the tire shop. Burt thought it was a good idea so Will headed over there.

"So Puck, Burt and I know that you have been working hard here and with your pool cleaning but we both think there's more out there for you." Will said

"Not that I don't love having you here while I'm in DC, you've really saved this place since Finn took off for New York." Burt put in.

"Well I tried LA but that was just a party town. I have been thinking about hitting New York for a few days to visit with the gang there too and see what's there for me." Puck said

"Well that's great Puck but there's something else I wanted to bring up to you. There's a performing group that I recently learned about, it's called Tops In Blue and it's a part of the US Air Force." Will said

"Yeah I saw them in DC recently and they're great, all these young airmen get a chance to perform over the world. They keep up the morale of troops overseas, visit bases here and generally just sing their hearts out." Burt said

"Wow that sounds pretty cool but would they want a dude like me?" Puck said

"Well not only are they looking for new male voices, but you'd get paid to do it. You'd still have to go through basic training and then they would send you to training school for a career field in the Air Force for when you're done with Tops In Blue and then you'd get to do a 6 year tour with the group. When that tour is over you can either get out and do what you want or you can work in that career field. Plus they would pay for college while you're in, fully 100% or you could wait and use your GI bill when you get out." Will said.

"Well that all sounds good, but I think I need to talk to my mom and some others about it before I decide. Maybe still take that trip to New York and see Finn, maybe he'd have some advice too." Puck said, he wasn't sure this was the right road for him to take but it sounded pretty good.

Burt and Will were happy that Puck was willing to consider, that was all they could hope for at this point.

Puck spent a few days talking to his family about it and even made plans to go to New York to see everyone there. He just wasn't sure. He'd watched a bunch of videos of the group that he'd found online and they did all look like they were enjoying themselves. He was coming out of the store one day when he saw someone familiar.

"Puckerman! I haven't seen you in ages!" Lauren Zizes said.

"Wow Zizes you look great!" Puck said. Lauren had taken off quite a bit of weight and was looking good.

"Yeah I've been training. I want to go into the military after graduation but they told me I had to take off a good amount of weight so it's going to be awhile before I can actually go in. I have to pass a physical test too. So my mom and my doctor put me on this diet, low carbs and all that, and I've been running laps at the track." Lauren said.

"What branch? Mr. Shue and Burt Hummell were just talking to me about the Air Force a few days ago, I guess they have a performing group that is looking for people." Puck said.

"Ahh yes, Tops In Blue. I'm not a good enough singer for that but it is the Air Force I am going for, their the easier of the different branches. I'm going to work on some sort of missile defense system." Lauren said.

"That's great Lauren, sounds like you have a really strong plan for yourself. It's so great to see you." Puck said

"Yeah you too, you never know, if you go in too maybe our paths will cross again in the future." Lauren said.

"We'll see, I'm still thinking on it." Puck said

After he saw Lauren and got the groceries his mom needed Puck headed over to the school to see coach Beiste. She always had good advice for him.

"Hey coach!" Puck said coming into the locker room.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" Shannon chuckled

"Just visiting the old haunts you know!" Puck said.

"Well you came to the right place, have a seat, tell me what's up pumpkin." Shannon said. She was probably the only person who could get away with calling Puck that.

"Well I had a talk with Mr Shue and Burt Hummel the other day about a performing group the Air Force has. It sounds good and my mom thinks it would be good but I'm just not sure yet." Puck said.

"Tops In Blue? That's an awesome plan for you. You know I was in the Air Force for six years. That's how I paid for college. I worked my way through, taking classes when I wasn't working and they paid for all of it for me. Plus I earned money while I was in. When I got out and got my first coaching job I signed on with the Air National Guard as an officer and now one weekend a month I go do that job. When I've completed enough time they'll give me a retirement from the Air Force and I'll have that for the rest of my life. Best decision I ever made." Shannon told him.

"Wow you did all that? You are one impressive woman coach." Puck said.

"Well it wasn't always easy but I'm glad I did it." Shannon said

"Well hello there Puckerman. Shannon are you ready for dinner?" Ken Tanaka came into what used to be his office.

"Hey Ken, yeah just finishing up here with a little pep-talk to Puck." Shannon said. Things were moving slowly for her and Ken and he was getting ready to go back to Hawaii.

"I'll let you two go, have a good dinner." Puck said

As he left McKinley Puck took out his phone and dialed Finn. He got voicemail. Finn was probably at work.

"Hey Finn it's Puck. I know you're busy and all with Berry and school and work but I'm heading into New York tonight so make some time for me. I need to talk to you about something big." Puck said into the voicemail.

That night Finn came home to find Rachel on her computer. She was probably researching something.

"Hey Rach what'cha doing?" He said as he planted a kiss on her head.

"Email. Quinn just sent me an email and she's coming into the city from Yale to visit tomorrow. She wanted to do some shopping and have dinner and I figured since we aren't working tomorrow it would be a good time." Rachel said

"It will be good to see Quinn. Haven't seen her in awhile. Did you tell her yet?" Finn asked

"No, I wanted to in person." Rachel grimaced. Telling Quinn that they were having a baby and getting married was going to be hard. After all Quinn had been Finn's girlfriend before.

"Well I got a voicemail from Puck, he's headed into the city too. Says he wants to talk to me about something." Finn said

"Oh it will be nice to see Puck!" Rachel said, then thought about how Puck always seemed to be able to smooth Quinn's ruffled feathers.

"You know maybe we should invite Shelby and Beth over while they are here, I bet they'd love to see them again." Finn said

Ouch. Another person she hadn't told yet. Telling her birth mother she was pregnant and getting married wouldn't be easy.

"Ummm sure why not. I'm sure that we can pull something together." Rachel said

"Pull what together? What are you two cooking up?" Kurt said

"Puck and Quinn are coming in tomorrow and we thought maybe we'd invite Shelby and Beth and have a little dinner here." Rachel said hoping that Kurt would agree to help AND stick around for moral support.

"And you haven't told Shelby or Quinn about the baby yet have you?"Kurt said

"No. Finn already brought that up." Rachel said

"Ok I'm in. I'm sure I can pull something fabulous together in the kitchen. Maybe a pasta dish for the little mom to be?" Kurt said

"Thank you, you are amazing." Rachel said

"Yeah sure. Now that other thing you had me working on. The location for the Berry-Hudson nuptuals?" Kurt asked

"Oh so she has you working on that does she?" Finn asked

"Well I am the best wedding planner! Your mom and my dad had a fantastic wedding!" Kurt reminded him.

"Yeah it was pretty magical but remember we don't want anything too splashy. Simple." Finn said

"Well I talked to the rabbi in Lima and he agreed to do the ceremony at the perfect place. The auditorium at McKinley! The Glee club owns it and I managed to get Mr Shue to agree to let us use it by finding some shoes for the girls for nationals in the Vogue vault that are perfect for their costumes and they can still dance in." Kurt said

"So free?" Finn prodded

"Yes Finn, free." Kurt said

"Ok that works for me." Finn said.

"What about the cake Kurt?" Rachel asked

"Well that was a little trickier but turns out that Marley's mom is a fantastic cake decorator and she said to just email her a picture of what you want and she would do it for the cost of supplies. So we'll have to buy her all the raw material but otherwise it's take care of." Kurt said

Rachel sighed. It was getting easier to see this happening this time.

Puck arrived late that night and crashed on the sofa in the apartment.

"Well what have we got here but a couch crashing Puckerman?" Santana said the next morning.

"Hello to you too Santana." Puck said as he sat up.

"I heard you were coming in." Santana said

"Yeah I got to talk to my bro Finn about some stuff." Puck said

"What next screw-up in your life?" Santana said

"Ha Ha." Puck said

"Ok Santana leave Puck alone. I need you." Rachel said coming in.

"What's up Rachel? You look mad." Santana said

"My favorite jeans won't button." Rachel said

"Ahh well I have just the thing." Santana pulled a hairband out of her purse.

"A hairband?" Rachel asked

"Yes. You hook this through the button hole and around the button and it gives you a few extra inches while keeping your jeans up. Quinn used the same trick when she was pregnant with Beth." Santana said.

"Oh speaking of Quinn, you and I are going to the train station to pick her up and then do some shopping this afternoon and then she's going to come over for dinner." Rachel said

Santana squirmed. The last time she'd seen Quinn they had spent the night together and she'd shown Quinn a whole new side of herself. She wasn't sure she wanted to see Quinn today.

"Well I guess so. Maybe we can hit a store that has some bigger jeans for you." Santana suggested.

"Oh this is going to be some dinner." Puck said.

"Puck! I'm sorry I didn't even say good morning! I was asleep when you got in!" Rachel said giving him a hug.

"That's ok, you need your rest. Gotta keep the little quarterback in there happy!" Puck said.

"Well it could be a little diva too." Rachel pointed out.

"True." Puck said

"Good morning everyone!" Kurt sang as he came in the door. He'd been out shopping for dinner.

"There you are! Did you get everything you need for dinner?" Rachel asked.

"Yes no worries. I have a wonderful pasta planned, some bread, and for dessert a fruit tart." Kurt said

"Ok that sounds wonderful. Do you have time to go to get Quinn with us and go shopping?" Rachel said

"No. I will be spending my day in our beautiful kitchen slaving away." Kurt said

"Oh well we'll miss you!" Rachel said

"What time does she come in?" Santana said

"In about an hour, we should hurry." Rachel said

And with that the girls disappeared.

"So about this thing I wanted to talk to you about..."Puck said to Finn

"And with that I shall go to the kitchen and let you two talk." Kurt said

"Thanks bro. We'll be in here." Finn said

"Well it seems like a good opportunity for me. Mr Shue, Burt even coach Beiste say it's a good thing. It's this performing group called Tops In Blue. They're like the blue angels but they sing and dance. A grown up Glee club of sorts. But I would have to go into the Air Force." Puck said

"Wow a grown up Glee club for Puck. And a career in the military. Sounds like a great opportunity." Finn said

"So do it with me dude. I need you, you're my wing man." Puck said

"You know what I'm going to say. You know I'm going to say no and stay here with Rachel. I've got school and things are really working out here for me. Besides the military was just an easy out for me last year. It was a way to let Rachel come here and it was a huge mistake for me. You need to do this for you. We will be here when you get back, always." Finn said

"So you think I should do it? Really?" Puck asked

"Reach for the stars dude. You have the voice and you know you can do it." Finn said

"Ok. You were the last person I had to talk to. You've always steered me in the right direction." Puck said

"Come on dude let's see if we can help Kurt." Finn said

Quinn looked out the window of the train, she could see New York and it was amazing. New Haven was a great place too but New York was exciting and her friends were here. Santana and Rachel were her friends and she wanted to see what Rachel thought of the play that she was set to do at Yale. She hoped that this visit wouldn't be full of drama. The train came to a stop and she saw both Santana and Rachel waiting for her.

"You're here!" Rachel said excited to see Quinn.

"Well look at grown up Quinn!" Santana said

"You two look wonderful! Rachel you're looking so good! What news do you have for me?" Quinn said

"Well we thought we'd do some shopping and then have dinner tonight and we have a few surprises for you. One is that Finn is here, in New York-"Rachel said

"Well no wonder you look so happy!" Quinn said

"And the rest will wait for dinner. We have some other surprise guests coming too." Santana said. She didn't know how Quinn would react to Beth and Shelby let alone Puck so she didn't tell her anymore.

"Well then let's hit the shopping!" Quinn said

The girls spent hours hitting all of the hot shopping in New York. Quinn got a few outfits and a surprise gift for the girls as well as Finn and Kurt. She just knew this visit would be good. Rachel meanwhile was looking tired.

"Rachel you look tired. Maybe we should cut this short." Santana said. She was concerned that Rachel was overdoing it.

"I'm sorry guys, it was a long night." Rachel said

"It's ok let's go back to the apartment." Quinn suggested

The girls got back and walked in to find Finn and Puck playing xbox.

"WELL this is a surprise! Puck I didn't expect to find you here!" Quinn said and gave Puck a hug.

"Fabray, looking good!" Puck smiled

"Not so bad yourself Puck." Quinn said

"I think I am going to grab a nap." Rachel said

"Well you do that while I help Kurt and Quinn can keep the boys entertained with her Yale tales." Santana said

Rachel went off to nap before dinner.

"So what brings you to New York Puck?" Quinn said

"Well it's kind of a surprise, I just made a big decision but Rachel and Santana don't know about it so let's wait for dinner." Puck said

After about an hour Finn went in and woke Rachel up.

"Hey sleepyhead, Shelby and Beth will be here soon." Finn said to her.

"Ok I'm just going to change into something nice and then I'll be out." Rachel said

The bell for the door rang. Showtime. Finn went out to greet their guests.

"Ahhh and there's Finn!" Kurt said as he was showing Shelby and Beth in.

"Beth is just woke up from her nap before we came over here. I hope she behaves." Shelby said

"It is so good to see her again, she's getting so big!" Quinn said

"Well she's quite the young lady now." Puck said holding his daughter up.

"She loves New York and the broadway daycare is doing wonderfully. I have lots of performers from the new show, Newsies, that have their kids with me. It's a great experience for both Beth and I." Shelby said

"Hi Shelby, hi Beth!" Rachel said coming in.

"Rachel you look fabulous!" Shelby said

"I have sparkling cider for everyone!" Kurt said passing glasses out.

"Well once everyone has their glasses I want to make some announcements!" Rachel said

Everyone gathered around the room, Finn next to Rachel.

"Ok so what is this great big news you have?" Shelby asked

"Well the first thing I want to say is thank you all for being here. It's been a really eventful year, moving here, going to school, auditioning for my first big role. So my first announcement is that I AM GOING TO BE FANNY BRICE!" Rachel exclaimed. She and Finn had wanted to announce that first for those that didn't already know. Everyone clinked glasses and started congratulating Rachel.

"But that's not all the news WE have." Finn said

Everyone got quiet.

"I told you last year, you're too young to get married but if that's what this is and I expect it is because the ring is back on Rachel's finger..." Quinn said

"Well, yes Quinn there is that. Rachel and I are getting married, in May in fact back at McKinley in the auditorium. But that's not all of our news." Finn said

"Well don't keep us hanging!" Shelby wondered what bigger news they could have.

Finn looked at Rachel and put his arm more protectively around her.

"Well, it looks like you'll have a new student at your broadway daycare Shelby, because Finn and I are going to have a baby." Rachel said tentatively

"Wow, whoa! Broadway show, wedding and a baby all in one!" Shelby said

"Whoa baby?! Really you two are diving in headfirst!" Quinn said

"But they have Santana and I, and soon Blaine too. It's going to be a full house in here but we'll manage." Kurt said

"Well then, to Rachel, Finn and the baby!" Shelby raised her glass.

"To Rachel, Finn and the baby!" Everyone said

"And now that you have all made your announcements I have one. I have been approached to audition for the Air Force performing group, Tops In Blue. I'm going down to the base where they have their headquarters tomorrow to audition." Puck said

"Wow a real grown up decision for you Puck, congratulations!" Quinn said

"That is wonderful news Puck." Shelby said

"To Puck and Tops In Blue!" Finn said

"To Puck and Tops In Blue!" Everyone said

"Well I guess I'll share my big news and we can all have dinner. It's not as grand as Rachel's broadway news, or as life changing as Puck's air force news but I auditioned for the Yale musical female lead in Fiddler on the Roof and I got it!" Quinn said

"Quinn that is fantastic! Fiddler is a great show and besides being musical it's very dramatic-perfect for you!" Rachel said.

Everyone was in high spirits. They ate and visited until Shelby and Beth had to go.

"Well I should get going too, the late train leaves in an hour." Quinn said

"No stay! We can make room and you can bunk with Santana." Rachel said

"Well if she doesn't mind..." Quinn glanced nervously at Santana

"Sure, we'll have a _girls night._" Santana said and winked at Quinn

"Speaking of girls, I have a present for each of you. I picked these up today." Quinn handed each of her friends a box

"Oh Quinn it's beautiful!" Rachel said opening hers, a charm bracelet with a charm shaped like a gold star.

"I remembered the gold star thing and when I saw that I couldn't resist." Quinn said

"Quinn this is great!" Santana said, her bracelet was adorned with a tiny megaphone.

"It all started with the Cheerios. But I also have something for Kurt and Finn." Quinn said giving each of them a small box.

"Ok it's a tie..." Finn said

"Not just any tie. That is a gold star tie. When I heard you were here I knew it was for Rachel. And I figured that it would be fitting that you have the gold stars to remind you of her." Quinn said.

"The last time I drove home I ended up getting off the thruway in upstate New York near Syracuse and I found myself in this little town, Chittenango, which is apparently where the author of the book was born. They have tons of shops devoted to the Wizard of Oz and I found that broach and I knew when I saw it that it was perfect for Kurt." Quinn said

"I'm all choked up!" Kurt said fanning his eyes.

After Finn, Rachel and Kurt went to bed Quinn sat with Puck while Santana showered.

"You know this is a really big thing you're doing, it's going to change your life." Quinn said

"Well a little change is good sometimes but I think this is what I need to do now." Puck said

"It will be weird going home and not knowing that you're there." Quinn said.

"Well I'll be back from time to time." Puck said

"So how does the audition process work?" Quinn asked

"Well I have to go down to San Antonio, Texas. The group is stationed at Lackland Air Force base. I have to do an audition with some of the members and show them I have what it takes." Puck said.

"And then?" Quinn asked

"Well the director told me that they would give me a decision immediately. If I'm in then I get ready for boot camp which is also in Texas and go through that and training for a career and then I start touring." Puck said

"Sounds intense. Any idea what your career will be?" Quinn asked.

"They took my ASVAB scores, that's a test you take for the military like an SAT I guess, and apparently I'm well suited for something they call ground radar. Apparently they use this radar to train pilots. Once I'm done touring I can stay in that career and work for the military until I'm ready to leave or I can leave when I'm done touring. My choice." Puck said

"And you think you'll be ok in the military? You are something of a badass." Quinn said.

"Yeah I think I will." Puck said

"I know you're going to do great. Now close your eyes because I'm going to kiss you for good luck." Quinn said and she did.

the "We'll see maybe the next time I see you. I am a sucker for a man in uniform, that's why I always went for football players." Quinn teased

After Santana got out of the shower she and Quinn went to bed.

"Santana, I wanted to thank you. You showed me a side of myself when we were together at the wedding. But I don't think it's a side of me that I should indulge in. I could get too out of hand with another girl." Quinn said

"Relax Quinn. We had a good time one night after too many drinks, there was no harm." Santana assured her and they fell asleep.

In his room Kurt sat on his computer quietly chatting with Blaine.

Blaine: So everything went well tonight?

Kurt: Yeah it seems that everyone's lives are falling into place. Although I worry about Santana sometimes with all of these couples around.

Blaine: How are things for her and that other waitress, Dani?

Kurt: You know Santana she doesn't really talk about these things. I know they've talked and from the looks they give each other it seems that there is more.

Blaine: I know she really misses Brittany but doesn't want to show it.

Kurt: Brittany is bi which makes it hard for Santana because she knows when things get tough Brittany will run to a guy for comfort.

Blaine: I am so glad that I knew when Rachel kissed me that I was definitely not into girls.

Kurt: Yeah that was classic. You were like "Yeah definitely gay" and Rachel was all "this is great!"

Blaine: I'm just glad it didn't hurt her feelings.

Kurt: If you only knew. By then Finn had already put her through a few trying moments.

Blaine: But it worked out for them. And it's working out for us too.

Kurt: Yes it is. I love you.

Blaine: I love you too.

The next morning Santana, Rachel and Kurt took Quinn to the train station to go back to New Haven and Finn took Puck to the airport for his flight to Texas. It seemed too quiet to all of them but they knew their friends would be back again.


End file.
